back to reality
by queencharming21
Summary: Raven is too be released from Mirror Prison, only to marry Daring Charming. Will Dexter have anything to say? Will the curse ruin everything? Read on to find out...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**RAVEN'S POV**

I turned 28 last week. Marking my 7th year in mirror prison, potentially my final. The Royal Council of Ever After (who consisted of Daring, Dexter, Darling, Ashlynn and Briar) gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. Either I rot away in my cell, covered in rusted chains _or_ marry a King whose destined wife went off script. Daring Charming. He was supposed to keep me 'in control', prevent the magic. I was supposed to listen to him, obey Daring's every command. We were 'happily' married at a church and immediately moved into his palace. I was to wear magic-blocking handcuffs at all times, however, when guests are around it was to be magic-blocking gloves. Urgh, rules.

The Back Story.

When I was 9 years old, my mother decided that I would never be evil, I was hopeless. So she cursed me. The day I turned 16, I would become evil, just like her. That happened exactly. I rampaged through the halls, burnt down the castleteria and charmatorium. Sent every fairytale running for their lives.

When I reached my boyfriend (Dexter Charming), I caused a _huge_ augment between us. Dexter then tried to kiss me, insisting True Love's Kiss will break the spell. I slapped him and ran. I was excluded from Ever After High and I haven't seen anyone since.

When I turned 21, I killed off Wonderland, poisoned Apple and other unimaginable things. But alas, this _would not_ continue. I was tricked by no other being than Dexterous Charming. He lured me in, pretended to love me. I should have known, but I was too busy gazing into his eyes. I followed him to his castle, where he left me in a room. Daring, Dexter, Hopper, Hunter and Darling appeared, all armed with swords. I tried to cast a spell, but my magic had been blocked. No wonder Dexter had hugged me so much. They all moved forward, one step at a time until I was completely surrounded. The ground opened up, and a large, framed mirror swallowed me up. I cried and cried as I heard them all cheer. I had shouted something as I was sucked into the mirror, if I remember correctly, it was:

"Queen's Honor, Dexterous Charming…If I ever get out of here, I'm coming for you first"


	2. Chapter 1- Back to Reality

**Chapter 1**

**Raven's POV**

_**Guest: I think the Daring/Raven ship is so cute! After watching Thronecoming, I came to the conclusion that I think Briar doesn't fall asleep…at all. I think I'll edit the prologue and turn that into a back-story, thank you for the idea! **_

Today was the day! I was going to be released from mirror-prison for a life with Daring Charming. Urgh, doesn't get better, does it? Through my mirror, I could see the press gathered, The Royal Council and everyone else. _This_ was going to be good…maybe I'd set a camera on fire? Ooo, or maybe disappear in a cloud of smoke! No, that would never work. The Council has leaned to trace my location using the smoke (how do you think I ended up in here?).

"Here we are, gathered out side of the mirror-prison containing the Queen Of All Evil; Raven Queen", the news presenter babbled for a while before a guard let Daring through. In order to leave my mirror, I had to make contact with someone on the other side…. Daring. He placed his fingers onto the mirror, one by one. Once his whole hand was in contact, I grabbed a hold of it and he dragged me out. He hugged me tight as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Hello, my love" he cooed. No. Not in this life. Not ever. I moaned and he released his grip. I looked down and noticed he had been putting the handcuffs on, how crafty….

After talking (ignoring) to the press, I was escorted to a carriage that Daring and I would share for the ride home. It had black leather seats, a mini fridge and a flat-screen TV. During the ride, Daring informed me that I was no longer allowed to play music! Apparently, I could be performing a spell, if I was, the piano would have gone up in flames! He also said that I would not be able to leave the palace without his consent, like that's going to stop me!

At the stop, Daring got out to stretch his legs. I decided to pick the lock on my cuffs. I took a grip out of my hair, and inserted it into the lock. It didn't click the first time, but once I tried again, it did. The join slowly creaked open. I put the pin into the other cuff when…

"Alright, we better be leaving" DARING! I began to panic, until I realized that I could click the cuffs back, so I did.

"Hello, Raven", I nodded and smiled, but not before forgetting to pull the grip out of the lock. Phew! That was close; I think I'm going to try again tonight.

After arriving at Daring's palace I was shown to our room. It was around 11pm, so we were to sleep right away. A guard removed my cuffs so I could shower and change, but immediately put them back on. How was I expected to sleep like this?

"Um…Daring?" I asked. Instantly, he spun around from combing his hair and stared intently. "Do I really _have_ to sleep in cuffs?" He let out a large sigh, and carried on as if I hadn't said anything. How rude! I am a Queen and I demand to be treated like one.

"If you do not like it, take it up with The Royal Council" I grumbled at his remark.

"You are The Royal Council!" I shouted. I was about to speak again, but he had walked over and placed a single finger on my lips.

"Bed", that single word contained so much _power _and _control._ I obeyed, as I decided I wouldn't like to get on his bad side. I crawled under the blankets and turned my back to him. Daring tried to cuddle close to me, but I elbowed him in the stomach a few times. He rolled over and grumbled something unspeakable to himself. That night, I dreamt about a poisoned Wonderland, dead princes, sleeping Apple and everything else I had done. This caused me to twist and turn in the night, even cry out. I woke at early hours in the morning to Daring stroking my head, trying to calm me down. I think it worked. So I tucked myself closer into his chest and placed my arms around his neck. The pillows then sucked me into a deep sleep, and this time around I dreamt about Daring being _my_ Good King, _my_ night in shining armor.

By 11am, I was showered and dressed. Dexter and Darling were coming at 12:20, so I chose to get ready early. I was about to leave for breakfast, when Daring stopped me. He spun me around, holding a pair of enchanted purple gloves. I completely forgot about that. Forcefully, he grabbed by right arm and pulled them on. He did the same on the left.

"Done?" I asked. Daring slowly nodded and linked his arm with mine. This whole 'being in love' thing is going to be difficult, especially if Daring is involved. He guided me to the breakfast hall, were the servants had prepared a _huge_ buffet. Over this feast, I made Daring a little depressed. Curiously, he had asked me about my time in mirror-prison. Not knowing what he was in for, I explained and it almost brought him to tears. I also included a little about being 'evil'. That made it worse. Daring said that he would excuse himself and he left. I heard a fit of tears and sobs behind the door.

At 12:20 exactly, Darling and _Dexter_ arrived. I said hi, and there was lots and hugs, kisses, bowing and curtseying. They were staying for 3 hours, so we had time to burn. I became a little nervous, though, when Dexter started blushing when he looked at me. I can't quite remember (the 'evil' curse killed off all previous memories) *_**For reference please read my other story 'Evil's The name, Don't Ware It Out'**__*** **_ but I believe we used to date. Maybe he still has feelings, or can't stand to see me like this.


	3. Chapter 2- Dinner

**Chapter 2**

**Raven's POV**

**Guest: That is a really good idea! I have not yet planned the following chapters, but I promise Apple will be seen in the near future.**

A vision surged through my mind. It was me, shouting something at Dexterous as I was sucked into the mirror. Maybe this is why he is so nervous around me, afraid of what I may do to him.

"So, Raven", I snapped out of my dream, trying to figure out who had addressed me. "Would you like to see...Apple again?", it was Daring. My smiling face scowled at his remark and he took it as a no. Even just hearing her name set me off. She's a hypocryte! She whined on about destiny, yet she goes and marries Humphrey Dumpty of all people! The subject changed to the topic of swords, if I were in charge, we would be talking about dragons, not slaying them. I was told during this conversation that Nevermore had been killed. I excused my self, walked to my room and cried on the bed. Nevermore was the only family I had! How dare they take that away from me! I decided to go back downstairs were I nestled into Daring's arm.

Once more, I was dragged into a daydream when a certain name popped up.

"So, Apple and Humphrey are having their annual fall-ball, will you be attending?" Darling questioned. Dexterous said yes, and before I had the chance to say no, Daring had promised that the both of us would be there. No. No. No. I would have to wear a pretty dress, dance with Daring..._Kiss_ Daring. No, not ever.

We waved the duo off, and I went to shower before dinner. Once I had, for some reason Daring had out a dress on the bed. A grey one, with a wide, black sash and bow at the back. It had long sleeves and the shoes were purple ballet-flats. I was to keep the gloves. I changed and twisted my hair into a bun with a grey bow-clip.

"You ready?" Daring called

"Yes, just finishing my hair" I slid in a final grip and ran towards the stairwell where Daring was waiting. He greeted me with a worried look on his face. I chose to ignore it. When we reached the dining hall, I was given a glass filled with wine. The oak doors swung open and I noticed the sweat beading on Daring's forehead. I looked straight ahead to see none other than Humphrey Dumpty and Apple White waving, smiling at me. Suddenly, my glass slipped out of my hand and smashed all over the floor.

"Raven!" Daring stated, astonished. The wine had travelled all the way up his white trousers. Worst of all, it was red wine. I grabbed his suit collar and dragged him behind the door. He dusted off and looked at me, shocked.

"What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

"Why is _she_ here, I said no", nervously Daring itched the back of his neck.

"I'd already invited them over before you had said no. So lets just enjoy the night, okay?" I didn't reply and I was dragged into the dining hall. All hell was about to break loose, I could just feel it.


	4. Chapter 3- Poisoned Apple

**Chapter 3**

**Raven's POV**

I slapped a kitty-smile onto my face, and waltzed in with Daring.

"Raven. It's good to see you out of mirror-prison", Humphrey walked up to me and bowed.

"Good to see you too, Humphrey", his cold, pale hands made contact with my gloves. Slowly, he lifted my hand and kissed it. Then came _her_. The she-devil that ruined my life. I greeted her, but I admit to trying to throw a flame ball. Daring noticed this and put his lips to my ear.

"Nice try", he smirked "Be nice, for my sake", I moaned and Apple decided to link our arms. Without hesitation, I removed my arm a moaned once again. Daring pulled out my chair and kissed me on the cheek for about 2 seconds. Humphrey followed and did the same to Apple.

A lovely dinner was served and I ate it with great pleasure. In mirror-prison, they cut down your meals so I felt as if I had been starved. After finishing the entire plate, Humphrey's jaw dropped.

"So, Raven. How have you been?" Apple _really_ just wanted to spite me, didn't she?

"_Really, Apple? Really?"_ Perhaps the sarcasim wasn't needed, as Daring showed me; in the form of kicking my leg under the table. Hex, that hurt! He turned and gave me the 'I'm Going To Kill You When They've Left' look. During desert, Humphrey and I seperated had a conversation, as did Apple and Daring. Well, their conversation turned into an argument about destiny. Apple began to shout and when that happened, Daring snapped. I can still perform powerless magic, so I sent a blast through the air, causing major vibrations. That shut them up. Apple and Humphrey left, and Daring flipped on me.

"You can't just smash glasses! They cost money!" Boring! "Why were you so rude? There was no need for it!" And then, he sighed and brought me in for a hug. I accepted and hugged back, as I knew if I didn't, he would just try again later. "Look, Raven. I care for you, I love you, even though it may not seem true"

"Me too", I replied. Why? Did I actually believe that? Maybe I did.

It was the night of the fall ball...Oh, wait...that's for next time...


	5. C4-fall ball and heartbroken princes

**Chapter 4**

**Raven's POV**

It was the night of The Fall Ball. Daring and I would attened, dance and leave (that was my plan, anyway). But I was sure Daring had other plans...Daring wore a navy-blue blazer, fastened by 3 gold chains. He wore his Legacy Crown, as did I. I wore a black, strapless ballgown drenched in tuel. My hair was styled into cascading curls, complete with _no_ black highlights. I had dyed it all violet the night before.

Our pearly-white carriage waited directly outside the grand palace. Daring lightly clung onto my gloves. I recalled but didn't move my hand, he would take it offensivly. Since The Fall Ball had been to celebrate my capture, this was to be the last. Darling had told me that there would be a photobooth, lots of dancing and the _biggest _buffet in Ever After. I couldn't wait!

Once we had arrived, a guard welcomed us and we were shown to the ballroom.

"Presening King Daring and Queen Raven Charming" the annouced bellowed. People cheered at Daring's name, but immediatly stopped at mine. I hate that last name 'Charming'. I am _not_ a Charming, I am a _Queen. _I was given dirty looks from other Royals, but one Princess was kind. Ashlynn Ella. She was so kind, and Hunter even offered to dance with me! I gracefully accepted and Ashlynn danced with Daring. For a huntsman, he really can dance! After swapping back husbands, Daring led me to the photobooth. He knew I loved taking photos; it's like an ever-lasting mirror image (one of my hobbies is mirror staring, just like my mother). It was scarlett on the outside, and white on the inside. We took a few serious pictures, and a few funny ones.

"Sit on my lap", Daring asked. I looked at him, confused and I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" I replied.

"Just...Please?" I hesitantly did what he had asked and sat on his lap. My gloved arms wrapped around his neck and I smiled cheshire style. Just as the timer clicked, Daring planted a soft kiss on my cheek. The photo captured the sheer shock of my face. If wasn't smiling I swear he would have kissed me on the lips. I felt really awkward after that so I sat up and walked out of the booth. Why had he done that? It was totally uncalled for! Daring also shuffled out, holding the strip of pictures. I looked and burst into a fit of laughter. My face on the last one! He then joined me.

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom", Daring announced. He left me by the booth. A certain brow-haired, blue-eyed King started towards me. I looked at him with a bit of a leer. Still, this did not put him off and he stood directly infront of me.

"Hello, Raven", he spoke so softly. Surely I reconised him.

"Dexterous", I shifted my gaze at the ground.

"Please, just call me Dexter", My purple eyes shot wide at that name. I rememberd everyone...but him. Perhaps the curse killed all of my emotions, and the memories connected to them. I used my hand to cup his chin and I brought him to my eye level.

"Why?" I asked

"Why what?" He replied. I silenced him with a single finger.

"Why do I not remember you? But everyone else? Tell me", I sounded so powerful, so influencial. No wonder people were scared of me.

"We...we...Used to date. You know, the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing? The 'In Love' thing?" I let go of his chin out of pure shock. I took a step back, hands shaking.

"Whoa, Raven. Are you alright? I didn't realise you'd be this...well...shocked!" Dexterous placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and I shoved it off. Daring had just left the restroom and he was anxiously looking for me.

"Raven! Wait!" Dexterous shouted. I picked up my long skirt and ran into him, clasping my arms tightly around him. I was breathing heavily. Daring was hugging me back now.

"You okay?" He asked, it came out as more of a chuckle, though.

"Yes. Yes, I'm...great now I'm with you", did I just say that? There must be something wrong...maybe it's the curse? It could be...dare I say; broken!

"Good", Daring kissed me on the lips and I kissed back, whilst seeing a heartbroken Dexterous watch over Daring's shoulder.

**Helloooo! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and the whole story in general! Some of my friends read my fanfiction and one said she really enjoyed this one, so I chose to update. Any ideas, please leave in the reviews xx**


	6. Chapter 5-Freedom is just a wish away

**Chapter 5**

**Daring's POV**

After returning from The Fall Ball, 2 minutes to midnight, Raven and I went to bed. I reluctantly put on her cuffs and we slept. I stayed awake most of the night, thinking. I understand that people are cautious of Raven, but the cuffs are a little extreme. I had a council sumit the next day and I was chairing. This would be the first subject.

"I here by begin The Royal Council Meeting", We all sat in our seats, intently staring at our agenda.

"First...Raven Queen?" Ashlynn asked. I nodded and everyone gave me a strange look. As in; 'Your Nuts Like Gus And Helga After Chocolate Nuts'. Not good, at all.

"I would like to propose that Raven _does not_ need to wear gloves _or _cuffs", I clearly stated this, confident. There was a lot of 'no's mumbled, but Dexter said nothing at all through the whole meeting. Finally, Dexter spoke.

"I say we let her on a trial, of sorts. 2 weeks, no gloves, cuffs and all rules lifted" I smiled at him and he continued. "If she can prove herself, the rules are lifted _permently,_ _unless_ she performs some form of dark magic", everyone agreed. Suprisingly, this took up our entire time slot, so as soon as we had finished, I rushed home.

I found Raven in the gardens on the swings, crying. She shifted her gaze at me and noticed my huge smile. She wiped her eyes and smiled also. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her. Raven snuggled into me. She once again wiped her eyes.

"I have some _great_ news!" I tried to sound as hopeful as possible, but she wasn't having it. "2 weeks, no gloves, no cuffs, no rules. If you can prove yourself, the rules are lifted!" Raven's eyes widened and she threw her arms around me, squeezing so hard I couldn't breath.

"Oh, Daring! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Her voice was so shaky. Tears of joy emerged, and out of the blue, Raven grabbed my face and kissed me. Once. Twice. Three times, wow. She sobbed again, and kissed me and hugged me. It was a great rythm, well for me it was.

"You're welcome", I replied, a little delayed. "Your trial begins in the moring"

I woke up in the moring at around 8am. I stretched my arms waking a sleeping Raven. She tapped my shoulder and held out her cuffed-hands. I smirked and grabbed the key. I slowly unlocked each and removed the key. Raven stared at her free hands, running a finger over where the cuffs had once lay. Like yesterday, she hugged and kissed me over and over.

"Thank you, Daring. Truly, thank you", I think Raven is going to handle her freedom carefully. It had been a whole _2_ months since her release, and I have _constantly_ watched her. I was sure I would ask her where she was going, what she was doing and everything else. After all, a relationship is all about trust, without it you are nothing. I just had to put my faith in Raven, all of it.


	7. Chapter 6-Free like the wind

**Chapter 6**

**Raven's POV**

Freedom. I hadn't felt it in a long time. Daring had unlocked my hands. He doesn't trust me, I can feel it, that's why I was going to proove him wrong. I changed into a jersey knit-sweater with a black maxi-skirt. I snacked on a bowl of berries, and left for bookend. My first time there since Ever After High. I walked arcoss the troll-bridge, gathering astonished looks from pedestrians. One brave girl, however, came and tapped on my back. I decided to vist Maddie, at the Tea Shoppe. The door dinged open and suddenly my purse was being searched.

"Kitty" I muttered.

"Yes? My Queen?" She mocked. A full-grown Kitty appered, hair in a bun. However a tall male stood with her. He looked like kitty, but with purple streaked pink hair. He was anxious. I was the reason they had left their home. She noticed me staring, with a bit of a leer.

"Oh, this is Cat. My husband. You're not welcome here, Raven. Shouldn't Daring be with you?" The pair cackled and turned back towards me.

"I'm on trial",

"Right. Well, leave. Now", I sighed and left. I was in need of a new crown, Daring smashed mine. Luckily, there is a shop, willing to serve_ anyone_ with money. I also just happen to have a notorious reputation there, for buying the most expensive things. I bounded over and walked in. The shop keeper was happy to see me, how strange. Waving, I walked over to the section labelled 'Black'. A new assortment had just been delivered so I was going to be here for a while. First, you choose the style. I chose a silver tiara that was beaded, all pearls and jewls strung across my forehead. Perect. My tiara size was a 2 (smaller than _any_ princess). Just as I spun around to ask the cashier about the size, Dexterous Charming walked in. To spite me I was sure, until I relised that he couldn't possiblt know I was here. One thing I had been taught: never let anyone (especially a prince) distract you from your soul purpose. I asked an employee for my size, with a jet stone fitted. He scrabbled into the back. As I waited, I hummed. I shouldn't of, but I did.

They told you everything was waiting for you, they told you everything was set in stone...I was now singing very quietly...

It's an open book, a road in reverse, a brand new hook, forget that curse! Rewrite, ignite, restart! I continued my little solo until a heavy hand landed on my mouth and left shoulder. Dexterous.

"Singing, are we?" He asked, I could feel his smirk burning into the back of my neck. His head now rested on my right shoulder. "I thought that wasn't allowed...",

"I...um..er...I...Thankyou.." I finally managed the words, at this, Dexterous lifted his head and removed his hands in pure shock. "For, getting me this trial",

"You are very welcome", he planted a soft kiss on my cheek and dissapeared. I was the shocked one this time. The little worker returned with my crown, I handed him the money and went on a search for Dexterous...Dexter..._Dex..._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Raven's POV**

**dextercharming55 (guest): No, Raven is not allowed to play music, the reason is explained in Chapter 1. After the trial, the cuffs will go back on until the Royal Council have made a desicion. I'm not telling the desicion they will make, though, until next chapter. **

Daring Charming knew how to pull on one's heartstrings, but Dexterous? He just snapped them, every last one I had. I stumbled out of the store, searching for the prince. I could feel my hands buring up from the anger, from the desire. If I was caught using magic, any kind, my trial would end instantly. Where would Dexterous be? I really didn't know anything about him, perhaps Daring would know. I pulled my new purple-case mirror phone out of my bag and selected Daring's number.

"Hello?" Daring said.

"Hi,..um...Out of complete curiosity..Where does Dexterous like to hang out?" He sniffed and I could hear him thinking.

"Hmmm, the Mirror-Phone store, and if you're in Bookend, can you get my a new mirror? A blue 2498 model?" I agreed and and hung-up. My original plan was to find Dexterous first, but after catching my reflection in the mirror store, I was there for about 45 minutes. Daring's mirror was large, but not too large to carry. I also purchased a hand mirror for mirror-staring is something I quite enjoy.

I entered the Mirror-Phone store, and searched everywhere, the computers, phones but it was not until I left I found _him._ He stood there, hexting someone. I strode towards him and stopped about a foot away. Dexterous could feel my presence and he spun around.

"Ah, Raven", he smirked and I frowned at him. "You look..gort...I mean great!" He itched the back of his neck and looked down on me. Dexterous stood around 6'4, whereas I stood 6'0 foot exactly and Daring was 6'6. I said nothing, only taking it all in. Dexterous had a strong build, and we wore a blue blazer and mini crown, strangely, he wore glasses. I lifted my hand and slapped him; hard.

"What the Hex was that for?" He demanded. I covered my mouth and burst into a fit of giggles. This sent Dexterous mixed messages. He stared me down, giving me Daring's classic 'You Are In So Much Trouble And I'm Very Dissapointed In You' look.

"Why did you..you...kiss me!" I shouted.

"It was a _friendly_ gesture, thank you very much Little Miss Jump To Conclusions", I sighed and brought Dexterous in for a hug. He froze in shock.

"Sorry, _Dexter_", that was the first time I had actually used his nickname. He was hugging me back now and I let go.

"I..Have to go, sorry", I tucked some stray hair behind my ear and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Instantainiously, I turned to Dexter with both hands on my shoulders. "Come to my palace! Please, we need to...talk", he sounded so pitiful so I agreed to go. A carriage waited just outside Bookend and Dexterous helped me in. I felt _extremely _under-dressed, fortunatly I had bought a long, purple dress. I was going to change once we had arrived at Dexter's palace. The carriage had large windows and navy-blue velvet plush thrones. I sat on one of them, my posture _perfect_. Straight back, ankles crossed and hands loosly piled on top of each other. I may be evil, but that does not mean I can not be perfect. Dexterous climbed in after me and without realising closed the door with magic.

"Don't worry, I won't tell", he had pillow-soft voice. He sat down next to me for the 30 minute ride home. We sat in silence until we arrived at The Charming Castle. Dexter helped me out of the carriage and showed me to the bathroom. I changed into the dress and met Dexter in the 'family' room. He currently didn't have a family of his own. He had a palace to himself. I checked my watch and noticed I had 10 minutes to curfew.

"Dexter, I have to go, for real this time. If I'm not home for curfew, Daring will _kill_ me", I began grabbing my things and rushing around

"You can stay here the night, if you like. Just call Daring. I'll even do it", he pulled out his phone and searched through the contacts.

"Are you sure?" Dexter nodded and called Daring. He obliged at first but realised I was in good hands. The phone was passed over to me and I put on a brave face.

"Hi...Dear", I winced at what I had just called him. Daring sighed.

"Areyou going to be alright? I mean, staying at Dexter's?"

"I'll be fine, see you tommorrow",

"Bye", Daring hung up and I gave the phone back the Dexterous. I chose to hit the hay early and I went to bed.

At around 2:30am, I woke up. I twisted and turned trying to get back to sleep, but it was no use. I needed something; music. Slowly, I tip-toed out of bed and into the hallway. Using magic I closed the door shut. The music room was located on the 2nd floor, 5th hallway on the left (according to my mirror-map, anyway). After I arrived on the 2nd floor of my tower, I passed each hallway. Dexterous's room was the first on the 4th corridor to the left, so I had to be careful. I reached the music room and whipped open the large door. A cello, violin, grand piano..._recording studio._ My eyes lit up like a lantern. I could sing, dance, whatever I may please!

The piano was purple in colour, with a message carved onto the lid. _Raven Queen_. My name...why? Daring had instructed me on the phone _not_ to go into the music room. Too late now. I sat down on the stool and placed my hands on the keys. It smelt like a fresh-printed paper, so new. It hadn't been used in a while, or at all for that matter. I pressed the C key down, and laughed. Another key, and another. Soon I was playing a song, and singing too! I heard heavy, male footsteps but ignored them.

"Watcha doing?" I stopped, froze. I couldn't move. I'd been caught out, and by a King, a member of The Royal Council. "No music, okay? Daring even reminded you", I rolled my eyes.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I begged.

"Well..."

"Dexter, _Dex_, please! I can't go back, I just can't!" I was on my knees, begging infront of Dexter. He wouldn'tspill, would he? Dexter took my hands and lifted me to his level.

"That's the second I've caught you, one more and I will tell. Don't think for a minute that Iwon't, you'll be lying through your teeth", Dexter stumbled out and slammed the door. I was gob-smacked.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Dexter's POV**

I walked back into my bedroom and covered my self in the thick, luxorious quilt. The pillows sucked me into a deep sleep. Raven had been singing, something she was not allowed to do. It was the second, may I repeat _second_ time I had caught her. I told her to 3rd was to be her last, the trial over. She loved music, so I remember. She doesn't remember me, and that stings. After watching Raven's short performance, I could not sleep. When Raven was thrown into Mirror-Prison (by yours truly), I had searched her belongings and found a leather book. A diary, of sorts. I read the entries over and over and over; especially the one's about me. I put on my glasses and pulled the book out of my draws. I ran my fingers over the purple cover, it felt so cold, so magical. Anxiously I opened the diary and read until I heard a loud knock on my door.

"Yes?" I shouted. I was sure it was Raven, but you never know who could be lurking in your palace. Raven entered, but the minute she did, she collapsed onto the ground.


End file.
